House Mountain
' House Mountain '''is a large sized Visigoth House located within the Kingdom Of Lucerne and they reside inside the town of Kiel northwest of Hillsbrad from which they control the province of Hohenstein as well as the Grand Province of Stein making them a Grand Duke House. House Mountain is the vassal house of House Ordos, and this has been the way of things since they were taken over by House Ordos during the days following the Driving Tide, but in Kiel they have formed their own mini faction and are quite influencial on their own nearly to the point of being greater then House Ordos . House Mountain is very similar to House Brent except that they control a province north of Western Hillsbrad called Hohenstein and since founding Kiel and destroying House Hohenstein they have dominated for years thus making them more powerful. House Mountain dominates the province of Hohenstein of which is a large province located west of Northern Hillsbrad, and north of Western Hillsbrad. Hohenstein is named after the old Lord of the province in House Hohenstein of whom was destroyed by House Mountain when they took control of the province. Within Hohenstein they dominate the town of Kiel while there vassals control several large villages and castles throughout the province. House Mountain came to dominate the region east of the Loren Lake where they formed the town of Kiel alongside the lake. From Kiel they grew immensly powerful, and this power was so much that they rejected a House Tyrell party coming to add them to the Tyrell Empire by executing each member and sending their bodies back to Forks in a yellow bag. After this they became pariahs in the valley of Lucerne, and this hatred towards them eventually led to the powerful military of House Ordos joining William Lovie as he took control of the valley, and House Ordos would enter Kiel alongside William Lovie and his forces and thus be given control of the town and House Mountain by William Lovie due to their loyalty. Under the current Lord of House Mountain their has been a lot of growth in Kiel as well as the overall House Mountain influence and power, but alongside this has been some nefarious gowings on. Leyton Mountain has not left the Hightower in nearly a decade and over the course of his life three of his wives have died in suspicious events. History Early History House Mountain came to dominate the region east of the Loren Lake where they formed the town of Kiel alongside the lake. From Kiel they grew immensly powerful, and this power was so much that they rejected a House Tyrell party coming to add them to the Tyrell Empire by executing each member and sending their bodies back to Forks in a yellow bag. After this they became pariahs in the valley of Lucerne, and this hatred towards them eventually led to the powerful military of House Ordos joining William Lovie as he took control of the valley, and House Ordos would enter Kiel alongside William Lovie and his forces and thus be given control of the town and House Mountain by William Lovie due to their loyalty. 'The Journey''' Main Article : The Journey Noteable Members Family Members *Leyton Mountain ** † Rhaehan Mountain. Drown by Leyton Mountain ***(Ser) Baelor Mountain ****Rhonda Rowan *****Naley Mountain *****Vaelor Mountain ******Rhae Mountain (Rhae Elbertson) *******Rynella Mountain *******Saelor Mountain *******Rhondel Mountain *****Baley Mountain ***Malora Mountain ***Allerie Mountain ****Mace Tyrell II. *****Loras Tyrell *****Garlan Tyrell *****Willas Tyrell *****Margaery Tyrell ***Lanna Mountain ****Reginald Kane ***Emond Mountain **Hylen Mountain. Drown by Leyton Mountain *** † Garth Mountain. Died during the Battle of Castle Stragnarax **** Terissa Mountain (Terissa Bardwyn) ***** Garth Mountain II. ***** Alysane Mountain ***Denyse Mountain ****Desmond Redwyne *****Farvil Redwyne *****Liala Redwyne ***Leyla Mountain ****Jon Cupps *****Logan Cupps *****Vellia Cupps ***Allysanne Mountain ****Arthur Ambrose *****Brandon Ambrose *****Loila Ambrose ***(Ser) Derek Mountain ****Kendra Mountain (Kendra Swan) *****Renee Mountain II. *****Benjen Mountain ** † Paulina Mountain. Drown by Leyton Mountain ***Humphrey Snow ***Lynesse Mountain ****Jorah Mormont *****Daran Mormont ***(Ser) Gunthor Mountain ****Jeyne Mountain (Jeyne Fossoway) *****Liara Snow *****Gundrad Snow **Rhea Mountain * † Gerold Mountain. Died during the Lucerne Civil War Other Noteables Vassal Houses Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Kiel Category:Vassal house of House Ordos Category:Visigoths Category:Visigoth House in Lucerne Category:Grand Duke House in Lucerne